


星光之下

by Chiki0208



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiki0208/pseuds/Chiki0208





	星光之下

*超短小黄文，结尾尬聊OOC。

 

——从这个角度看星尘大道，确实很美。  
站在鸿上了见家客厅的巨大落地窗前，藤木游作如是想。  
那是两人开始交往以后，名为星尘大道的名胜景观久违地再次出现在Den City的海面。在天色黯淡下去的同时，海面上的点点光芒却逐渐明亮起来。由浮游生物汇聚的光带向天际延伸，与天穹中的星河相接，宛若坠入海中的星尘。  
透过一尘不染的玻璃，水色的星光柔和地洒进室内，让游作回想起很久之前见过的相似场景。那天他在汉诺塔顶赢得了决斗的胜利，在夕阳下目送了见乘着游艇远去，最后也是在这样的星光下放走Ai。虽然那之后又发生了许多事，但至少，曾经离开的人和伊格尼斯最终又都回到了自己身边。  
一直以来，他都期望着有一天能和了见一起欣赏星尘大道的景色，而现在这个愿望终于得以成真。  
想到这里游作转头看向身旁的人，本以为会看到对方凝望大海的侧颜，却意外地发现了见正注视着自己。冰蓝与翠绿的眼眸对上视线，远处星尘大道的光辉在两人之间晕染出温柔。  
即便是游作也能理解到现下正是接吻的绝佳氛围，于是他闭上眼睛，然后顺利地得到了来自恋人的亲吻。起初只是简单地双唇相贴，但很快他们都不再满足于这种中学生式的纯情，于是当了见的舌尖舔过游作的嘴唇，后者立刻配合地分开牙齿，让这个吻更加深入。  
这一切实在太过浪漫，以至于游作并没太在意对方在接吻时探进自己衬衫下摆的手。直到他被稍重的力道按在落地窗上，因为上衣被掀起而裸露的脊背贴上微凉的玻璃，他才隐约觉得有什么不对劲。  
“等一下，这里是……唔……”  
校服衬衫的扣子已经完全被解开，了见的手指揉捻着游作的乳头，让高中生的话有些说不完整。  
“这里有什么不好呢，平常都在床上做的话太单调了吧？难得能见到星尘大道，不是很美的景色吗。”  
说话间年长者并未停下手上的动作，反而另一只手向下隔着裤子抚上了游作半硬的下身。被刚才的深吻弄得有些缺氧，又感觉到这样双管齐下的撩拨，游作的大脑有些混沌，无法深思这其中的逻辑。他茫然地点点头，没留意自己的动作引来了见的一声轻笑。  
长裤和内裤都被褪下，游作感觉到自己的左腿被了见抬起到对方腰侧的高度，之后沾了唾液的手指就伸进后穴开始扩张。  
异物进入身体的感觉让高中生难耐地扭动了一下身体，玻璃坚硬的触感硌着他的脊背，游作努力地放松着自己的肌肉。很快逐渐蔓延开来的愉悦取代了不适，进出的手指也增加到两根，然后是三根。  
为了帮助游作适应，了见也安抚性地亲吻着少年的脸颊和脖颈。温热的吐息吹在脖子上的感觉有些发痒，游作下意识地侧过头，余光却瞥到了窗外的景象。  
三三两两的游人，正在山崖下的海滨大道上走走停停，流连于海上星光闪熠的景致。  
他终于意识到问题所在——大片的落地窗在让他们把海面一览无余的同时，也将他们暴露在外面所有人的视线之中。  
游作立刻剧烈地挣扎起来：“不、不要……在这里做的话会被人——”  
“你好像有点不高兴呢。……我明白了，这个体位的话游作就看不到美丽的星尘大道了，真是抱歉。”这样说着，了见的语气里却没有任何惭愧的成分在，而这次游作确实看清了对方绝非好意的笑容。“不过看起来游作准备得也差不多了，那正好换一个姿势吧。”  
还没等游作来得及发出抗议，了见就突然撤出了后穴中的手指，将游作转了个身再次压在玻璃上。  
大片赤裸的胸膛与冰冷的玻璃相接触，游作被激得倒抽一口冷气。下一秒，恋人炽热的分身就进入了他，开始了缓慢而有力的律动。  
游作感觉到有三件事正在要他的命。第一，这个面对落地窗的姿势，让他可以看清山下的每一个路人，他们之中随时会有人抬头发现自己的可能性让他极度紧张；第二，夜晚偏低的气温透过玻璃窗渗进他的肌肤，使他不住发抖；第三，身后人逐渐加快的抽插带来的快感如潮水般将他淹没，令他浑身发软。  
不行……这样下去会坏掉的。  
“停下来……了见、啊……”  
“游作，”了见俯下身轻咬住游作的耳廓，压低的声音和急促火热的呼吸一起吹进耳朵，“外面的风景还不错吧？”  
一开口就会断断续续溢出的呻吟让游作只能咬紧下唇，用力摇头以示自己的不满。  
然而他们都清楚了见并不会就这样停下，曾经的Revolver是为了消灭伊格尼斯不择手段的固执的男人，如今在折磨藤木游作这一点上也是。  
倒不如说因为游作的反对，进出的节奏更加快了起来。汗水从了见的脸颊滑下，滴落在游作光裸的脊背，在腰窝处形成小小的一洼，随着两人的动作来回摇晃着，显得颇为情色。  
“……唔！”  
在被擦过体内某一点时游作忍不住发出了小小的惊呼，身体也有一瞬的紧绷。了见当然没有错过对方的反应，心领神会地展开了对那一点的攻势。  
敏感点被不断撞击的感觉让游作几乎失控，他不再或者说无法再压抑自己的喘息，身体也不自觉地按照频率晃动起来。  
如果海边的游人真的在这时抬头看向山顶的房子的话，会发现高中生模样的少年一丝不挂地趴在玻璃窗上，乳头被压扁成两个暗红的圆点，神色是十足的意乱情迷。但游作已经顾不上这么多，星尘大道在他的视野中模糊成深深浅浅的一片，而他的意识也随之破碎成一片片星光。  
快感在不断地累积，仿佛程序编写错误出现了死循环，数值在无穷无尽地增加，迅速逼近大脑能够存储的容量上限。  
“要去了哦，游作……”  
“哈啊……我也、一起……”  
游作颤抖着达到了高潮，而与此同时了见也低吼着射在了他体内。  
几乎是在对方撤出自己身体的一瞬间，游作就转过身把头埋进恋人怀里，一言不发。除了在窗边随时会被发现的恐惧，现在玻璃上那难以启齿的痕迹也让他更加难堪。了见像安抚受惊的小猫一样轻轻抚摸着少年的背，柔声表达自己的歉意。  
“……你家的房子，是什么人设计的。”  
安静地维持了这样的姿势许久，游作突然出声，抛出一个没头没脑的问题。因为脸还埋在了见的怀抱中，他的声音显得闷闷的。  
虽然不知道对方提出这个问题的用意，了见还是诚实地回答：“是父亲亲自设计的。”  
“好，”游作仍然没抬头，“现在我恨他的理由多了一个。”  
了见叹了口气，把怀里的人抱得更紧了些。他有很多话想说，却又觉得哪一句都不是那么必要。过去的事像是彼此之间的一团乱麻，错综复杂得理不出头绪。  
白发的青年沉默着，游作却突然昂起头看向他。高中生的绿眼睛里依然有晶莹的光在闪烁，语气却是实打实的坚定：  
“但我还是很喜欢你。”  
了见有一瞬的愕然，随后忍不住微笑起来。  
对于坚强的人，过往的苦痛从来不是枷锁而是动力。在如今携手前行的两人面前，璀璨的道路通向的是崭新的未来。  
“我也是。”他说。  
然后在梦幻的星光之下，他们再一次满怀爱意地接吻。


End file.
